


Glassy Sky

by Chingissid



Series: Страх и ненависть в Токио [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Dark, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chingissid/pseuds/Chingissid
Summary: Канеки застенчиво улыбается горькими губами. Губы сухие, искусанные, изгрызенные, истерзанные, все в маленьких трещинках, а в уголке — маленькая язвочка с запекшейся кровью. Горячие, как в лихорадке. Саднят и ноют, особенно от прикосновений.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Oomori "Yamori" Yakumo
Series: Страх и ненависть в Токио [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614502
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Glassy Sky

Кабинет Ямори наполнен _жизнью_ и _смертью_.   
_1000 - 7._  
Когда ты переступаешь порог - тонкую незаметную черточку на линолеуме - перепрыгиваешь, перекатываясь с пятки грязного белого кроссовка на носок, потому что ты не входишь, а влетаешь, они накатываются на тебя с двух сторон. Смерть, многоокая, многоликая, искалеченная, внимательно смотрит на тебя со стены маленькими плотоядными глазками. Такое у Якумо хобби - коллекционировать жизнь и бережно хранить ее у себя, беспощадно ломая и убивая, чтобы увековечить. Канеки не сказал бы, что ему это нравится, но думает, что это хорошо смотрелось бы на страницах какой-нибудь книги. Но только не в реальности.   
_993 - 7._  
Канеки снимает кроссовки, приминая задники, и шлепает босыми ногами к столу. Ступни у него белые, почти мраморные, и ледяные, как у трупа, потому что пол холодный, а заходить в этот храм мертвых в грязных ботинках Ямори строго запрещает.   
_986 - 7._  
Якумо сидит за столом, уставившись в газету, а рядом - чашка кофе в коричневом ободке пятна на блюдце. На Канеки он не смотрит, но начинает стучать пальцами по столешнице, отчетливо давая ему понять, что прекрасно слышит его, знает, где он и что делает, чует его своими хищническими инстинктами.   
Канеки садится на краешек стола, сгребает чашку и пробует. Кофе у Ямори всегда мерзкий и сладкий, потому что он сыпет в него слишком много сахара, чтобы разозлить Канеки, которого от этой приторной дряни передергивает, но который каждый раз, как законченный мазохист, пробует его кофе в надежде, что в этот-то раз Якумо точно прекратит. А вот хер ему.   
_979 - 7._  
Пожалуй, это и есть то, что они нашли друг в друге. Они оба немного _не в себе._   
_972 - 7._  
Ямори - с тем все ясно, он помешан и абсолютно ненормален, да ведь у этого ублюдка стоит от запаха крови!..   
_965 - 7._  
Канеки тоже поехавший, но по-своему. Вы посмотрите на него: он сидит на столе Джейсона-потрошителя, отрубавшего ему конечности, трахавшего его и снова отрубавшего ему конечности, и невозмутимо болтает ногами, как будто он сейчас на скамейке в парке обжирается ванильным мороженым со своим Хидэ. Почему именно ванильным, Якумо не знает, но он думает, что именно это - его любимое. Было. Раньше.   
_958 - 7._  
Наверное, потому что волосы у Канеки тоже цвета ванильного мороженого.   
_951 - 7_.  
Стоит Ямори на секунду положить газету, Канеки разваливается на столе, не давая ее взять, и заглядывает в глаза Якумо. У него - узкие, как у ящерицы, и такие маленькие, что из-за зрачка не видно радужки, так что остается только гадать, какого они цвета. У самого Канеки - густо-красные, цвета свежей крови, крови в его венах. Глаза сытого гуля.   
_944 - 7._  
Маска насмешливо ухмыляется, обнажая пластиковые розовые десны и белые ровные зубы. Отныне выражение лица у Канеки всегда застывшее, издевающееся, а его _реальные_ чувства, если таковые имеются, неизменно спрятаны за "молнией" на искусственном безгубом рту, наверняка срисованном из какого-нибудь двухчасового ужастика по телеку. Он никогда не снимает эту гадость со своего лица — пожалуй, в качестве маленькой политической мести Ямори, которого при виде этой гребаной штуковины тянет убивать.   
_937 - 7._  
Якумо щурится, и глаза его превращаются в совсем уж тоненькие разрезы на лице, похожем на морду плотоядной рептилии. Весь его вид, чуть склоненная набок голова, ленивый изгиб губ, вопрошает: "Скажи скорее, пока я не решил вернуть тебя обратно в _ту комнату_ , какого черта ты притащил свою хорошенькую задницу в мою обитель и отвлек меня?" Или по-другому: "Давай уже, признайся, что тебе хочется трахаться".   
_930 - 7._  
У его губ всегда какой-то неопределенный сладковатый привкус. А у Канеки губы вечно горькие от кофе.   
_923 - 7._  
Канеки перекатывается на бок, его взгляд стекленеет и останавливается в какой-то неопределенной точке где-то на груди Ямори. Тонким белым пальцем с черным ногтем он задумчиво проводит по белой шее Якумо вдоль кромки воротника черной рабочей рубашки, как будто рисует пунктирную линию "рубить здесь".   
_916 - 7._  
Ямори откатывается от стола, стул на колесиках отъезжает чуть ближе к стене. Кивает себе на колени приглашающим жестом. Канеки стекает со стола и забирается на Якумо, обхватывая его бедра ногами. Его глаз уже вылинял: угольно-черный, умный, блестящий, как у маленького зверька. Ямори смотрит в этот глаз и требует спокойным бархатным голосом:  
\- Снимай.   
_909 - 7_.  
Канеки стаскивает с мордашки маску и, не глядя, выкидывает через плечо. Кладет худые руки на плечи Якумо, обнимает за шею. Его лицо так близко от лица Ямори, что они чувствуют на губах дыхание друг друга. Мягонькие белые прядки челки Канеки щекочут Якумо лоб.   
_902 - 7._  
Якумо начинает с шеи. Проводит по ней широким горячим шершавым языком, вылизывает, прислушиваясь к тому, как бьется и пульсирует кровь в сонной артерии. Выбирает какое-нибудь местечко, припадает к нему губами и нежно стискивает челюсти на коже, пока не выступит кровь. Канеки хрипло дышит и выгибается, подставляя шею.   
_895 - 7._  
Он сидит лицом к стене. Смерть глядит на него с нее, и он глядит ей в глаза, боясь зажмуриться. Китайская красноголовая многоножка пялится на него и извивается в издевательской агонии, и стоит ему закрыть глаза - и стеклянная перегородка между ними пропадает, он услышит хруст суставов ее маленьких ледяных лапок и почувствует, как она перебирает ими, забираясь по его плечу. Красная, цвета крови в его венах.   
_888 - 7_.  
В какое-то мгновение он не выдерживает и тыкается лбом в плечо Якумо, спасаясь от взглядов мертвых на себе. Ямори все знает и чувствует.   
_881 - 7._  
Канеки застенчиво улыбается горькими губами. Губы сухие, искусанные, изгрызенные, истерзанные, все в маленьких трещинках, а в уголке — маленькая язвочка с запекшейся кровью. Горячие, как в лихорадке. Саднят и ноют, особенно от прикосновений.   
_874 - 7._  
Ямори вгрызается в них, сминает и прикусывает острыми клыками, так что Канеки болезненно постанывает, но ему нравится. Во рту стойкий вкус крови — то ли от Ямори, только что с _работы_ , то ли от Канеки, вернувшегося с охоты. Ее становится еще больше, ее металлический вкус, как зараза, передается от одного к другому, въедается в небо, в саднящие губы, в язык, слюна становится соленой, медной и красной. Так много, что вкус становится сладковатым, тошнотворным, и Канеки кажется, что его сейчас вывернет. Капелька крови падает на чистые брюки Якумо, брюки цвета ванильного мороженого.   
_867 - 7._  
Они превращаются в единый организм, прикипают друг к другу кожей, как сиамские близнецы, извиваются в агонии, как одна большая гулья многоножка. Два какуджа с алыми глазами, алыми, цвета крови в их венах. Черт знает, трахаются они или пожирают друг друга, отрывая куски горячего, кровью пропитанного мяса, вылизывают острые белые кости, белые, как ванильное мороженое, пробуют их на вкус языком.   
_860 - 7_.  
Канеки читал, что шаманы, возвращаясь из мира духов, могут отращивать новые лишние конечности. Они — шаманы.   
_853 - 7_.  
Все это больно, но могло быть еще больнее. Канеки и страдает, и не страдает одновременно от недосказанности, запутанности и повторения одного и того же заколдованного круга, в которым он застрял, как муха в липкой паутине.   
_846 - 7._  
Сзади на стене - крохотные трупики в рамочках, трепещущие и хрупкие. В шахматном порядке, как черно-белая плитка в _той самой комнате._ Смотрят сквозь них в окно, стеклянными насекомьими глазками через стеклянную перегородку в стеклянное небо. Белое, как ванильное мороженое. 


End file.
